A method is known from EP 0 988 917 B1. In this method, for example, a molding consisting of an investment casting, as a first component, and a thin-walled lightweight construction profile of rectangular cross section, as a second component, are fixed with respect to one another by way of rivets and are subsequently welded to one another by way of laser beam, fillet welds which run on the outsides of the first component being generated.
In another application of the known method, sheet metal strips arranged on opposite outsides are first riveted to two lightweight construction profiles of the same rectangular cross section, the end faces of which butt together, and are then connected by laser welding, specifically as a continuous fillet weld along the edges of the two sheet metal strips.